As audio technology has advanced, the audio experience of a movie has become increasingly complex, with surround-sound and three-dimensional (3D) audio providing listeners with increasingly immersive listening experiences. Audio for movies is mixed and produced in sound studios and are optimized for audio excellence, however, when the audio is played back in real-world venue settings, a listener's experience may be diminished due to audio interferences existing in each specific venue.